Obni
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = Possibly Ginyu's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Wife and Son }} is a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Obni is brave, respectful, and likes to challenge himself. Appearance Obni is a humanoid being with green skin and long, white hair. He wears a small blue vest-like piece of clothing with a medallion that holds a jewel in the middle. On his abdomen he has dark blue dots. He also wears brown pants. Personality He is respectful towards his opponents and wanted to challenge even stronger fighters. He presumably cared a lot for his family, as he has a picture of them with him at the time of the tournament. He was courageous enough to put up a last stand against Piccolo and Gohan, with Rubalt. In the manga, he demonstrates bravery in the face of certain doom, declaring his acceptance of his universe's imminent erasure as he attempts a final stand against Kale. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga In the manga, in preparations for the Tournament of Power, Gowasu focused on training Obni's heart instead of physical training.Dragon Ball Super chapter 38, Universe 6's Last Resort Obuni is one of the ten warriors to represent Team Universe 10. In the anime, when the Tournament of Power began, Obni clashed with Tupper. Later on, he went up against Vegeta and was then sent back when Vegeta punched him in the chest several times. When Kale unleashed a Blaster Meteor in her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Obni is seen jumping out of the way of the attack alongside Za Priccio, Monna, and Shantza. Obni is later seen alongside Koitsukai, Panchia, Cabba, Botamo, and Ganos as they heard Brianne de Chateau's cry but let Bikal, Rabanra, and Zarbuto fly off and join their teammates in the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation. He then witnessed the Fireballs' transformation and when Brianne's heart shaped explosions were fired, Obni smelled the odor from the attack and felt warm and fuzzy inside leaving himself vulnerable to the heart attacks. After witnessing Gohan defeating Botamo, he challenged Gohan to a fight, using his feints to throw him off until Gohan powered up to his Ultimate form. He was able to withstand Obni's attacks, so he could counterattack. Obni asked for Gohan's name, and said he was glad to have met him. Gohan was able to defeat Obni by blasting him out of the ring with a Kamehameha, making him the last of member of Team Universe 10 to be eliminated. Gowasu told Obni he did a good job, and Obni just sat there with his eyes closed as Zeno and Future Zeno erased him and all of Universe 10. Additionally, at the time of the universe's elimination and subsequent erasure, Gohan, who defeated Obni, found a picture of the latter with his wife and child, which was erased along with the universe. Following this, Gohan silently mourned this event before continuing with the tournament. In the manga, Obni fought Piccolo but retreated when his two teammates were knocked off by an invisible fighter from Universe 4. When Kale became a Legendary Super Saiyan and went berserk, Obni briefly fought her before being knocked out of the arena. Universe 10 is then erased. Obni is later revived with the rest of Universe 10 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Anime and Manga In the anime, when the Tournament of Power began, Obni was able to match Tupper, an elite Pride Trooper in combat. He was easily knocked away by a barrage of punches from base Vegeta. Obni was capable of outmatching Gohan in his base form, and fighting on par with Potential Unleashed Gohan. It is noted that Gohan is only a moment faster than Obni in speed. Gohan was eventually able to find and beat him by allowing himself to get hit - allowing him to counterattack at the cost of taking damage from Obni's attacks. Obni was the strongest warrior of Universe 10, given Gowasu's strong trust in his abilities as the last fighter for Universe 10. Also, because of his ability to control his internal energy and create feints, his opponent has to get hit in order to know where he is, which means the opponent has to be strong enough to take the hit and immediately counterattack to even stand a chance against Obni in a head to head battle. In the manga, Obni fought Comfrey at the start of the tournament. He later went on to fight Piccolo. Later, Obni is able to easily stop himself from being launched off the ring by Legendary Super Saiyan Kale's explosive wave - while the likes of Zirloin, Shosa and Maji Kayo are eliminated by the attack. He briefly manages to hold out against Legendary Super Saiyan Kale, but is then knocked out of the arena. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Feints of Internal Energy' - Obni's internal ki control is such that he can control it to generate feints of it. Doing so, his opponent cannot sense his Ki. **'Clone Slash Rending Fist' - Using his Feints of Internal Energy to confuse his opponent, Obni strikes them with several punches. Video Game Appearances *'Super Dragon Ball Heroes' Obni appears in Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 8. Voice Actors *Japanese: Atsuki Tani *Funimation dub: Randy Pearlman *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Renato Soares **Portugal dub: Romeu Vala *Latin American Spanish dub: Raúl Anaya *Italian dub: Stefano Albertini *Polish dub: Łukasz Górski Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Obni vs. Tupper *Obni and Nigrissi vs. Vegeta *Obni vs. Botamo *Obni vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) ;Manga *Obni vs. Comfrey *Obni vs. Vegeta *Obni vs. Piccolo *Obni vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *Notably, Obni is one of two fighters from Team Universe 10, with the other being Napapa, that could put up a fight, as the rest of their team was easily defeated. *His name likely comes from the element . *Toyotarō stated that Obni and Captain Ginyu could be the same species due to their head veins. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Fathers Category:Characters who have been Erased